jumpinggroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Weight Gain 9000
'"Weight Gain 4000" '''is the second episode of Season One, and the second overall episode of ''The Jumping Ground. It first aired on February 4, 1998. Synopsis Rob tries to bulk up using "Weight Gain 9000"; Mr. Brown attempts to assassinate Kathie Lee Gifford. A mishap happens when Rob takes too much and becomes more overweight than he already is and Kathie Lee Gifford flees. Plot Rob wins the "Save Our Fragile Planet" essay contest and it is announced that Kathie Lee Gifford will be coming to Pencaster to present him with the award. This enrages several students, who believes that Rob cheated. The town becomes a flurry of excitement as everyone prepares for Kathie Lee to arrive, including Mayor McDaniels, by organizing a large-scale event to highlight the town and further her career. Chef is asked to sing at the event and hopes this will enable him to have sex with Kathie Lee. (He is eventually successful). Meanwhile, the children are asked to set up an Indian play in honor of Kathie Lee (which turns out to be completely violent) with Mr. Garrison as the director. However, Mr. Brown has a long-standing grudge against Kathie Lee for upstaging him and Mr. Hat with a rendition of "If They Could See Me Now" during a national talent show when they were children. Syriza CEO José Mourinho, looking to extend their deal with The Langham, tries to get Mr. Brown to kill Kathie Lee, but Brown initially refuses and tries to get on with the play, which turns out to be historically accurate but also extremely violent since the Pioneers and the Indians started to fight at the beginning of the play. The townspeople are outraged when they see a rehearsal of the play (as it is extremely violent even resulting in a fatality). Mayor Bradby tells Mr. Brown that Kathie Lee wouldn't like the play, to which Mr. Brown responds "To hell with Kathie Lee Gifford!" shocking the towns people. Mr. Brown is fired as the director. As a result, he agrees to carry out the murder. While the town gears up for the Kathie Lee's visit, the Mayor tells Rob that he needs to get in shape for Kathie Lee's visit. After he sees a commercial for Weight Gain 9000, a body building supplement and thinks he should use it to bulk up for the big day, so he purchases some. Rob fails to note (or in his case refuses to note) that exercise must coincide with the consumption of the product in order to attain the desired results. Consequently, he suffers an exponential weight gain. While Cartman elevates his obesity to the next level, Mr. Garrison visits Jimbo Kern's gun store to purchase a rifle, with which he plans to kill Kathie Lee. Kathie Lee arrives in a bubble of bulletproof glass the following day, and as she gets to the presentation stage, Chef sings an extremely graphic song about his desire to make "sweet love" to her. Puff, Lance, and Zowie try to stop Mr. Brown when he goes to the book depository to carry out assassination, but Lance messes things up by asking about how Kathie Lee upstaged him at the talent show contest, which causes Mr. Brown to take the shot anyway. At the same time, the stage collapses under Rob's weight, throwing Kathie Lee to safety. Kathie Lee's security men then drive her out of Pencaster and away from the gunman, and tries to explain how Rob cheated on the essay, but the townspeople only cared about Kathie Lee and leave bummed. The episode ends with Mr. Brown in the mental hospital and Rob appearing on Geraldo because of his morbid obesity, where he comically states "Follow your dreams. You can reach your goals, I'm living proof... Beefcake, Beefcake!" Also, Chef succeeds in his goal of fornicating with Kathie Lee, although even he is somewhat taken aback by her sexual demands asking if she is trying to kill him. Category:The Jumping Ground Episodes Category:Season 1 (The Jumping Ground) Category:Episodes focusing on Rob Category:Episodes with celebrity appearances Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Brown Category:Crime-based episodes